De vuelta a París
by Tesi2003
Summary: Después de acabar la universidad Marinette vuelve a París con su hijo Hugo de tan solo 3 años. En poco más de un mes de acabar la universidad consigue trabajo en la empresa de Gabriel Agreste. Reencuentros, amores antiguos, dramas y sobretodo el resurgir de la heroína Ladybug.


1

Las calles de Paris estaban más silenciosas de lo normal. Las luces anaranjadas de las farolas iluminaban lo justo y necesario para poder pasear bajo las estrellas y no tropezarse.

En un abeto de la plaza dormían tranquilamente en su nido unos gorriones. De repente, el silencio fue sustituido por el ruido del motor de un avión a punto de aterrizar. Los gorriones se despertaron sobresaltados y creyendo que les estaban atacando se pusieron a volar sin dirección alguna.

Dentro del avión una joven azabache miraba por la ventana, con los cascos puestos y escuchando su canción favorita. A su lado un pequeño niño de tres años con el pelo pelirrojo como un tomate y unos ojos como los de su madre descansaba plácidamente en el asiento. La azabache le aparto un mechón rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos cerrados. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Desde arriba pudo ver toda la ciudad en su plenitud y belleza, pero lo que más resalta a la vista era la magnífica Torre Eiffel. Recordó todos los momentos que había pasado en ella, esperándole, hablándole, escuchando sus bromas pesadas pero que hacían gracia,… Le echaba de menos, no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco pensaba darle el gusto de decirlo en voz alta.

Al quitarse los cascos y dejar de escuchar música pudo apreciar un pequeño bostezo que solo ella podía oír. Miro al pequeño niño, seguía dormido como un tronco. Lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue abrir su pequeño bolso donde se encontraba su mejor secreto guardado hasta la fecha. Una criatura no más grande que una pera. Su cuerpo delgado y rojo llenos de puntitos negros, como una mariquita. Abrió sus grandes ojos azules y la miro. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?—Dijo la pequeña criatura.

—Bien, aunque no he sido yo la que ha estado encerrada en un bolso que se ha ido zarandeando de un lugar a otro.

—Una se acostumbra. Es un niño de tres años y lo normal es que juegue con las cosas aunque eso signifique tener unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. —La joven se rio con cuidado de no despertar al resto de los pasajeros del avión.

—Lo siento mucho Tikki, pero a Hugo le encanta el bolso y con ello jugar con él.

—Sí, ya lose, es un pequeño diablillo.

—Sí, es nuestro pequeño.

Ambas rieron y miraron al pequeño niño. Seguía dormido, perecía estar en un sueño muy profundo. La joven se acercó al pequeño y le besó en la frente con cariño. Con ese movimiento el pequeño se removió un poco y se volvió a quedarse dormido acurrucado entre el sillón y la manta azul oscura que se suponía que debía compartir con su madre.

Otro bostezo salió de la boca de Tikki y la chica se lo tomo como que iba a volver a dormirse. Cerró el bolso y apretó el botón para llamar a la azafata. En unos segundos apareció una mujer alta, delgada y con el pelo rubio miel recogida en un moño. Dedicándole una sonrisa falsa le pregunto qué quería. Sonriéndole de vuelta pidió un café bien cargado y un zumo de piña y uva.

En segunda la azafata volvió con su pedido. Se bebió el café y guardo el zumo en la mochila del pequeño. Se acomodó n el asiento esperando a que el avión aterrizase.

— . — 

Unos minutos después se encontraba de pie esperando a su familia. Al pequeño Hugo le había molestado que le hubiesen despertado en mitad de su sueño y enfadado dijo que no pensaba volver a dormirse, sin embargo cuando su madre le cogió Hugo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y escondió su carita en el cuello.

Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos hasta que aparecieron. Cuando la joven los vio no se lo podía creer. Su madre tenía un par de canas en el pelo y alguna que otra arruga, pero su padre era otro mundo. Seguía igual que siempre incluso se podría decir que parecía más joven.

Sus padres se acercaron con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad. Ambos miraron a Hugo con cariño y a su hija con amor paternal. En ese momento el pequeño había decidido despertar pues abrió sus ojos y se restregó sus pequeños puño en ellos. Lo primero que vio fue a sus abuelos. Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro y eufórico empezó a intentar bajar para correr en dirección a sus abuelos y así lo hizo cuando su madre le soltó. Los padres de la chica se agacharon para recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte del pequeño.

— ¡Abuelito, abuelita!

—Hugo, no grites. — Le dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido y poniendo su dedo encima de sus labios indicándole que debía callar.

El pequeño agacho la cabeza tristemente y unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

—Oh no, no no no no no. Cariño no pasa nada ¿Por qué lloras?—Su madre le abrazo y Hugo entero su carita mojada por las lágrimas en el pecho de su madre.

—Porque te he hecho enfadar.

—Oh cariño. No estoy enfadada ¿De acuerdo?— Cogió la barbilla de su hijo y le miro sonriéndole. Hugo en seguida sonrió de vuelta y abrazo con mucha fuerza a su madre.

—Te amo mami.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeño

— . —

Después del reencuentro familiar se dirigieron a la casa de los abuelos de Hugo. Se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y hacia esquina con dos calles. Un edificio banco y que se alzaba majestuosamente era donde vivían. La entrada al edificio era por otra puerta distinta si querías pasar sin ser visto por los que se encontraban en la panadería. Sí, los que vivían en ese edificio tenían una panadería.

Subieron por las escaleras que conectaban la tienda por la parte por donde se vivía. Mientras que los padres de la chica se fueron a dormir, ella y su hijo se subieron a la antigua habitación donde la joven había pasado numerosas experiencias. Acostó a Hugo en su antigua cama no sin antes ponerle su mono de gato donde incluía orejas y cola.

Abrió las maletas, coloco todo en su sitio: ropa en el ropero, zapatos en zapatero y cosas del baño en este. Se tumbó al lado de su hijo ya con el pijama puesto. En seguida el cansancio pudo con ella y lo último que vio fue un cuadro de cuando ella era un bebe. En la esquina inferior derecha ponía con letras rojas: Marinette Duapin-Cheng, su nombre.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Hola!**

 **Es mi primer fan-fiction y pido que seáis pacientes sino soy buena escribiendo.**

 **La historia de Marinette será contada en el fan-fiction no os preocupéis.**

 **Acepto sugerencias e ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
